Suffering
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Usopp is kidnapped by an old enemy. Will he survive this encounter? Eventually will be a UsoNam story.
1. Chapter 1

Suffering

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Usopp was covering the rear with Nami beside him. The sniper glanced at his shipmate and was stupefied at her beauty. Her orange hair contrasted sharply with her dark eyes and her pale skin gleamed in the heat.

"Usopp, keep an eye out for the enemy." Nami said in her dulcet tones.

"Sure thing, no point in hiding it now, I'm a master of keeping an eye out for people!" Nami just rolled her eyes. Just then a hand clamped over Usopp's mouth and he passed out. Nami followed several seconds later. Their companions were too far ahead to notice their absence.

Usopp was awakened by cold water being thrown over his body. He jolted awake and found himself naked in a cold cell with stone walls.

"Where am I?" His jailor didn't answer him. The man grabbed Usopp by his hair and dragged him into another room.

"Usopp!?" The sniper looked up and saw Nami, fully clothed and tied to a chair.

"Nami, are you alright?" As soon as the words left his mouth the jailor kicked him hard in the ribs. The man then kept on kicking him over and over.

"Stop it!" Nami yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"That's enough Jagi." A cruel voice called out. Nami and Usopp both recognized that voice.

"Kuro. I guess even Hell wouldn't take your soul, you bastard!" Usopp shouted. Kuro just laughed.

"You still have a big mouth boy. Let's see you shoot of that mouth of yours if I give my attention to your lovely shipmate here, eh?" The former captain approached Nami with his claws out.

"Stop! Let her go. I don't care what you do to me just let her go!" Kuro paused for a moment and smiled.

"Very well." He signaled to two of his men and they knocked Nami out and carried her away. Kuro approached Usopp and smiled down at him. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you Usopp." Kuro then kicked Usopp hard in the chest, knocking him out once again.

Time was a blur to Usopp. It's passing only noticeable by the pain he was forced to endure. They started with his fingers. Each time they came to him they would break one. After that they moved on to whippings and electrocuting him until his body was covered in lash marks and the smell of burnt flesh masked everything. They started on his arms and legs and had just finished breaking them when he was saved.


	2. Chapter 2

Loss

AN: I own nothing in this story and sorry for the long hiatus.

Kuro approached Usopp with a large box in his hands. Usopp coughed weakly, blood dripping from his mouth.

"We're almost out of time. Your little friends are here and it's too late for me to escape but there is one last thing I'd like to give you. Be sure you tell Kaya all about your adventures Captain Usopp." The door was then ripped off its hinges and Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Franky and Chopper came in. Luffy took one look at Usopp's beaten up body and struck out at Kuro with all his might. The former captain was sent flying until his head met the ground and his brains splattered all over the floor. After he was freed from his shackles Usopp looked at the box.

"Could someone please open this? My arms are broken." Nami nodded and opened it up slowly, ready for any traps Kuro might have rigged it with. What met her gaze was a pair of terrified dark eyes, much like her own. The eyes were set in a pale face that Nami remembered and blonde hair framed this face. Kaya's severed head rested in the box. Dropping it in shock, the grisly body part rolled towards Usopp, his eyes widened at the sight and then he started screaming, a scream of such loss and pain none of his nakama had ever heard him utter before. Then he passed out.

* * *

The first thing Usopp became aware of was the familiar sound of the waves rocking against Thousand Sunny's hull. Then he opened his eyes. The entire crew was standing around him and all were wide awake. Concerned looks were in their eyes but they brightened when they saw Usopp wake up.

"Welcome back!" Luffy shouted, his optimism returned.

"What did you do with…Kaya?" Usopp asked, his voice nearly breaking.

"Nothing. We wanted to wait until you had woken up." Nami said quietly.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't left maybe I could have protected her. Why? Why did this have to happen to her Nami? She was so innocent; she never deserved something like that!" Then he started crying and Nami enveloped him in a tight hug.

"We're here for you. You're going to survive this." The navigator whispered in Usopp's ear. Usopp didn't reply. He just allowed himself to be held as the waves continued their incessant beating against the hull.


End file.
